1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lantern holder and more particularly pertains to a outdoor lantern holder constructed for camping comprising a first rod and a second rod having an S-shaped end for releasably supporting a lantern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lantern holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, lantern holders devised and utilized for the purpose of outdoor illumination are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for outdoor illumination in a manner which is safe, secure, economical, and aesthetically pleasing.
The prior art discloses several types of lantern holders. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,418 to Boulanger, Disclosure 285,124 to Hoover, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,890 to Moore encompass ideas related to lantern holders for mounting onto a boat. Patent '418 describes a device made of one metal rod-like post with one end attached to an oarlock. The post has a slot formed at the other end for accommodating the bail of a lantern in an upright position above the boat. Disclosure '124 discloses a device having a metal base that is permanently attached to a boat surface. There is an obtuse angle bend in a metal rod which is used to support a rod over the water where a hook is suspended to hold a lantern.
Patent '890 describes a lantern holder comprising an elongated support arm defining a first end portion and a distal end portion provided with means for releasably engaging a lantern. The lantern holder further comprises a shank portion for releasably engaging a boat cleat. This shank portion defines the first end portion and is provided with a retaining means for engaging the upper portion of the cleat where the shank portion is releasably held in position beneath the upper portion of the cleat.
Patent '603 has as a basis for a disclosure with two arms with a joint in the middle both arms contain hooks at their end one hook engages the cleat of the boat, the other hook releasably engages a lantern.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,013 to Wissinger discloses a lantern holder having a base portion with a pair of legs on one end, an elevatable plate on an opposite end. The plate retains an adjustable O-clamp for gripping a lantern. The holder further includes a vertical member for suitably securing the structure to various devices.
None of lantern holders can be suitably used for outdoor camping, as all of the disclosures depend upon the boat and related structure for supporting lanterns.
In this respect, the lantern holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus developed for the purpose of holding a lantern, using the ground or an artificial substrate.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lantern holder which can be used outdoors for camping. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to devise a lantern holder of unique construction. No prior-art, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements,with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.